


Be Good

by satanic_panic



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:09:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24270355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanic_panic/pseuds/satanic_panic
Summary: You're always good for Arthur, always behaving yourself.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Reader
Kudos: 50





	Be Good

It was late, around two or three o’clock in the morning, when you and Arthur got back to camp after wasting the entire day together, all you had to show for it was a few fish that you had caught, as well as the hickeys on your neck that you desperately tried to hide beneath your bandanna and the collar of your shirt; hitching your horse beside his, you followed him to the tent you shared together, smiling broadly when he pulled you down onto his lap. With no one around, there was no need to worry about people seeing how soft he was. 

“Look at them marks,” Arthur frowned, pulling your shirt collar and bandanna down and feeling guilty for the marks he had left on your neck; sure, he didn’t mind hurting the odd debtor and drunk here and there, but he always felt bad for the sore marks he left on your skin. “You sure they ain’t hurtin’?” 

You nodded, running a hand through his hair gently, letting your hand rest at the nape of his neck, your other hand on his shoulder as you hummed; you always loved the marks he left on your skin, and had it not been for his anxious insistence, you would have worn them with pride. “I’m sure, Arthur. You could never hurt me.” 

Arthur nodded slowly, resting his head against your shoulder as he sighed heavily; he would never tell anyone about it, except maybe Charles and Hosea, but he quite often thought about escaping with you, getting out of the outlaw life and settling down somewhere out West, maybe buying a ranch or a cottage out in the woods - somewhere away from the chaos and noise of civilisation and society. But the gang was family, and for all he dreamed, Arthur would never leave the gang, and he knew that you felt the same, too. “I don’t deserve you, do I?” 

“It’s me who doesn’t deserve you,” you whispered, gently pushing him down onto the bed, but the second Arthur realised, he turned the tables, and easily pinned you beneath him, making you let out an excited laugh. 

“Be good and keep the noise down, or else we’ll wake everyone up,” Arthur hushed gently, pressing the most tender of kisses to your forehead as he hummed. 

“I’ll be good,” you whispered, biting back a smile. “I’m always good for you, ain’t I, Mister Morgan?” 


End file.
